


A Taste of Champagne

by queen_of_fu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Fan Characters, Forbidden Love, Forced Orgasm, Grief/Mourning, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-War, Public Display of Affection, Revenge, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Taboo, Threats of Violence, Treason, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_fu/pseuds/queen_of_fu
Summary: Champagne Pearl, is your typical subservient gem. Spoken only when spoken to. Seen but never heard. And yet she finds herself the centre of attention more often than expected. This proves to be more troublesome than necessary, as it begins to pose many threats, some that come through and others that have yet to be fulfilled.After the loss of her first love, Champagne not only is forced to resume function as though the shattering had never occurred, but it is now thrust into a lifestyle she had long left behind and happily forgotten. Each day proves to be more harrowing and taxing than the last, and with the Great Rebellion, underway, there seems to be no relief in sight. That is, until an Agate finds herself in need of a new servant, as a simple reward for her hard work and loyalty to Homeworld. It is with this Agate, that Champagne begins to see a glimmer of hope, though her new owner does not show to be very...promising.As no resolution seems to be in sight, will Champagne, this simple Pearl, prove to be strong enough to withstand the test of time?





	1. Relocation

… _Homeworld forces….Zoo…Collection and…_

_…Yes, My Diamond…ill not be…ssappointed…Away…_

The moment the mechanical doors whisked open, the petite gem snapped back into position, her hands clasped in front of her chest, as she turned, her face pale and riddled with anticipation. She bowed at the waist, saluting to the massive, behemoth of a gem sitting before her, many feet away, and quietly slipped out behind the looming Agate that stepped past her. It wasn’t until the doors slammed shut that she spoke, her voice dainty and faint.

“ _So…we are being reassigned…? My Agate?_ ”

The taller gem uttered no response, her fists clenching, the Pearl noted silently, her countenance falling with worry.

“ _I am sorry…It was out of place for me to-_ “

“It is not your questioning that has caused my silence.” Crazy Lace’s voice was thick and heavy, enough to cause Champagne to fall behind in her gait, her hands folded tightly in front of her. “We will speak more of this at my quarters. Prepare yourself. Tomorrow we depart for Pink Diamond’s colony.”

“ _We- Correction. You, have been asked to serve in Pink Diamond’s court, My Agate?_ ” She tempted fate, drawing a little closer to her handler, whilst staying a safe distance from her side. Crazy Lace offered a brief gaze in the Pearl’s direction, her lips twisting into a fixed frown. Her lips parted briefly before sealing shut as another gem strode past, a slight grimace a present of disgust for the lesser gem behind the Agate. Shyly, Champagne aimed her eyes to the cold metal floors beneath her feet, a shudder moving through her, the iciness of the other gem’s eyes piercing the very culmination of her being. Once the distance between them had grown, Crazy Lace Agate released a gentle sigh, gripping Champagne by the wrist, prompting the smaller one to release a pip of surprise, her world spinning around her as she was whisked away, being hidden in a cove between corridors.

“ _Hush._ ” Crazy Lace commanded, pressing a finger against the petite woman’s lips, crimson eyes boring into her. Champagne nodded, a golden blush slowly overtaking the surface of her skin. “ _You know better than to speak unless spoken to when out in the open. Champagne you must be more careful._ ” The Agate chided, her tone firm and yet tender. _Terrifying and yet so satisfyingly smooth._ “ _We have worked too hard to keep you safe from harm, for it to be thrown away by the throes of comfort._ ” She took the delicate hand of her Pearl, stroking each individual finger with utmost care and touched her lips to them, one by one, her luscious lips curling up into a seductive grin, showing off bright, sharpened teeth.

“ _L-Lacey—I-I am ssorry… I-I_ -” Champagne’s words fell off quickly, being silenced once her Agate had her mouth occupied, kissing her fervently and deeply, broad arms keeping her pinned against the wall. The Pearl trembled, knees knocking together, her mind racing a lightyear a minute.

_I…Ah-Lacey…T-To be doing this here and now…so shameful a-and… **exhilarating** … Far too often and yet not enough, we find ourselves like this. My Agate… You warn me of the dangers and still you take plenty risks. _

“ _Q-Quite the h-hypocrite…a-aren’t you my love~_ ” The small Pearl panted softly, hands bold enough to grip the sides of her partner head, fine nails digging into skin.

“ _One’s existence is always riddled with contradictions my sweet~ My, my is my little bird asking for something with this?_ ” Crazy Lace closed what little space was betwixt them, her hips firmly pressed against her lover’s waist, her desire hot against Champagne’s stomach. The Pearl’s whole body began to flush a deep gold, luminescent freckles appearing all over, resulting in an audible hum of approval from her lover.

“ _L-L-Lacey- Mmf!_ ”

Her shriek of pleasure was quickly dampened by the powerful hand that was clapped over her mouth, while fangs sunk into her shoulder, the area already beginning to bruise from wounding. The biting continued, moving over to her collar, until there was a halt, Crazy Lace’s plump lips hovering over her shimmering gem. Champagne shuddered with anticipation, nodding and tugging on the ends of the Agate’s hair, as if to bring on what she had _hoped_ was the inevitable.

“ _Oh my eager little pet,_ ” The Agate’s voice rumbled deep within the small gem’s body, reverberating from head to toe, pulling what could only be deciphered as a moan from behind the muffler. “ _Patience. All good comes to those who wait._ ” A desperate protest filtered through Crazy Lace’s fingers, only prompting a chuckle in reply. For a brief moment, her eyes wandered, seeming to be tracing a distant sound. Slowly she removed her hand from Champagne’s mouth that stayed slightly agape as she too began to tense, a mild dread washing over her. Only silence pervaded the area as the clambering of several lumbering Amethysts drew near, their heavy footfalls bringing with them a hanging sense of trepidation. “ _For what reason are these- **Ugh**._ ” The taller gem pulled back, reaching towards her gem before removing a crystalized whip, that shimmered and sparkled, pulsing with some type of current—one that the now disquieted Pearl was quite familiar with. “If you want something handled, you must do it yourself,” Crazy Lace griped, “ _You stay here and stay silent. When the time is right, slip out to my quarters. Understood?_ ”

Champagne Pearl trembled, but nodded her head, the previous luminescence beginning to fade as time drew on. “ _Y-Yes, My Agate._ ”

The petite gem, all but holding her breath—though she truly had no use for the air itself—lent an eye and ear out to the corridor, observing carefully as her love performed—was it really a performance? Could it be considered one?

_It is as if my dear Crazy Lace Agate becomes a new gem with each interaction. It just…It seems surreal that someone so sweet and filled with such lovingkindness could be so…spiteful and **terrifying**. It- I do not want to associate my caring love with such an ugly doppelgänger as, well… **Herself**. But…what choice do I have… I just wonder… Will I too have to face such wrath?_

“You will take kindly, to shut your mouths! There is no excuse for gems such as yourselves to be trouncing through these halls with no purpose. You scum will either return to your holding cells, report to your handlers, or face discipline!”

Swiftly, Champagne scurried out from the cove, taking the chance, but the loud crack of the whip, snapping violently in the air jolted her from her intense focus. As hurriedly as she could, she clasped her hands over her mouth to stifle to inevitable yelp of panic, as she scuttled off, the blaring rage of her Agate beginning to fade.

Yet, there was a sensation that the Pearl could not shake.

_The glare of eyes, that wore heavy on her soul._

 

The Human Zoo.

Its location, many lightyears away from the home that Champagne had come to know so well. She knew White Diamond’s Court, as if it was her own gem, having traversed every planet under her leader’s rule. But Pink Diamond. This Diamond was… _different_ , to say in the least. Champagne closed her eyes, leaning back against her seat, her mind travelling back to only a few hours before.

_“We will be serving in Pink Diamond’s Human Zoo? For what reason, Lacey?”_ The Pearl asked, her eyes riddled with curiosity. The Agate smiled and hummed softly, as she carefully tread the brush through her Pearl’s hair.

“ _Well, my dearest Champagne. Pink Diamond, has chosen Earth, a planet in the Milky Way Galaxy to be her first colony. And in doing so, she has discovered the existence of these organic life forms known as **humans**. She has taken quite a liking to them, becoming fascinated by their way of life._ ”

“ _And since her court will be colonizing their planet…is she harvesting them for the zoo?_ ” Champagne quickly deduced, turning in Crazy Lace’s lap to look up at her, excitement brewing inside. Crazy Lace tilted forward, cupping the gem’s face before peppering it with sweet kisses.

“ _I always knew you possessed a brilliant mind~_ ” She gushed, brushing a loose curl away from her lover’s face, “ _I just adore you. But yes, Pink Diamond is harvesting humans and she needs help in regulating both these reckless, helpless humans and the different gems who will be rounding them up and put in charge of them. Namely those on the offensive front. And that’s where I come in._ ”

Champagne opened her eyes for a brief moment, feeling the presence of another looming over her, before snapping upright, her hands clasped.

“M-My apologies!” She stammered up at the quartz soldier that glared down towards her, vibrant rose-like eyes piercing her pale golden ones.

“ _You’re Crazy Lace’s Pearl…Aren’t you._ ” That was no question.

_No, that was an affirmed statement._

“ _Y-Yes I am La— Crazy Lace Agate is my owner._ ” She replied nervously, hands fidgeting with her sheer skirt.

_What of it. N-No Champagne… You speak when spoken to… Lacey will take care of it… She always does, she’s never failed to do so. N-Now should be no—_

“So then! You wouldn’t mind doing a favor for me, right?” The quartz bellowed, forcefully pulling the small gem up by her thin wrists, effectively parting her feet from the ground. Champagne’s pallor grew far more noticeable as she furiously nodded, the urge to cry welling up more rapidly inside of her by the minute. “ _Good._ I mean, it’s not like you had much choice, did you?” Instinctively the little pearl shook her head. “Look guys,” the towering quartz guffawed, swinging the dainty pearl around to the crowd that had begun to form around her, “Isn’t she cute? Aww, she looks just about ready to cry…”

“Maybe you’re being too hard on her Ten, isn’t that right Pearl?” Another quartz, this one an Amethyst jeered, a hint of false compassion intermingled with her words, before she burst into a darkened laughter.

“ _P-Please…i-if you w-would—I b-beg of you—_ ”

10-F-L harshly clutched the side of Champagne’s face, pursing the gem’s lips forcibly, as if to prepare them for a kiss. A kiss that in all honesty, _was horrifying to receive._ “Oh, you think I care for your words? That’s adorable! _And pathetic._ Who are you to stop me?” 10-F-L continued, drawing her lips closer to her victim.

“She might not be capable to do so. But I have _all_ rights to.”

The crowd hushed as the vitriol of their handler parted a way towards the centre of attention.

“ _M-My A-Agate… I-I promise I… I am s-sorry—_ ” Champagne sobbed, the hand that remained free desperately clawing at the thick sausages that had her jaw in a tight hold. Crazy Lace pressed forward, her face like stone; unyielding of any emotion. Pulling her whip out, she wrenched the pearl from the quartzes grasp, before swiftly bringing her weapon in succession, lassoing the large gem around her neck.

“This Pearl is **my** property. As such you have no right to misuse what is not yours.”

There was an audible grunt as a shock was administered to the gem, rippling through her form. Champagne whimpered as she scrambled behind her handler, drawing her knees to her chest in fear. Crazy Lace continued, her fiery eyes tracing each and every other quartz in the room. Even the nearby rubies and peridots that were piloting the ship lent their attention out of sheer curiosity. “You Jaspers, **especially you** , try my patience, acting as if you hold some authority. Hah, in what universe?”

“I was just—”

Another jolt.

“You do not SPEAK unless spoken to!”

Another one. This one, taking 10-F-L to her knees, her fellow quartzes trying to remain resilient, though they too had become frightened, falling into a petrified state, saluting rigidly, wincing as the Jasper’s anguish grew louder, shock after shock being released into the gem’s body. The Agate tugged on the crystalline leash, dragging the Jasper across the floor, until she was merely an arm’s length away.

“Your instructions, ALL OF YOU, were to report to the deck and wait for further instructions in relation to arrival to Pink Diamond’s colony. NOT to waste your time in the cockpit, interfering with a trashy pearl—”

_Ouch. That one hurt… But m-my love, you do not mean that, do you?_

Though her vision stayed blurred by tears, she could still make out the world around her, but most importantly, the savior before her. Granted, even though she had come to her rescue, Crazy Lace certainly did not feel like a sanctuary, nor did she sound like one. But her eyes, as laced with hatred as they was were, still gave her away.

“—All of you, go **now.** ” That was the last of the tongue-lashing that Champagne heard before the whip was withdrawn and put away, while the cluster of gems silently and hurriedly filed away, the main perpetrator of the misbehaviour still writhing on the cool floors. Dazed, yet blunt pink eyes fixed onto the Pearl, 10-F-L’s head lifting slightly, before her attention was jerked from the still fearful gem and brought to look upon the face of torture. “ _Except for you. I will deal with you **elsewhere**._ Pearl.”

Abruptly, Champagne scurried to her feet, dusting off her skirt and clasping her hands before her. “Y-Yes, M-My Agate, what is your d-desire?” She gasped, the grating texture of her lover’s voice sending a chill down her back.

“You are excused. Wait in my quarters until arrival. That will be all.”

“Y-Yes, My Agate.” Discreetly, the servant withdrew herself from the area, bowing slightly at the waist, struggling to regain control of her emotions. Just as the door began to slide shut behind her, she gave one last glance into the room, a look of concern and longing sent to her lover, if only to serve as her thanks, and a look of spite to the quartz in her Agate’s hold, the pale gold of her eyes glittering with the desires of _revenge._ But, as merely a Pearl, the lowest of the low, a gem could merely dream of such a moment.

She would simply have to pray that her Agate would avenge her justly on her behalf.

 

With every distant snap of the whip, cry of ecstasy, and wail for mercy, Champagne would shudder in her place, trying her hardest to blot out the sounds. It didn’t sound much different from scenarios she knew all too well herself, whether through observation or _participation._ The latter, always leaving a sour taste in her mouth no matter how long ago it had been since the last time it occurred. Another exclamation of pleasure, this one she could recognize herself rattled in her ears, hitting her with a sense of…

_Well I would not describe it as jealousy… Lacey loves me…and the pleasure I give her. S-She tells me every night, every day, whilst we pleasure one another… I have no reason to worry, that would only be ridiculous of a Pearl such as myself._

Finally, it seemed that not only did the punishment cease, but so did the voyage, as the alert rang over the speakers. They had arrived at Pink Diamond’s colony.

_Earth._

The Pearl, while usually demure and poised couldn’t and _didn’t_ try to contain her excitement, jumping for joy and twirling about her room. She hurried to the more open area of her Agate’s quarters, scurrying to the window just behind the chaise, eagerly gluing her face to the glass, her eyes darting to and fro overlooking the landscape. What view she had was already something to marvel at; tall and jagged mountains that had been topped with some odd white substance, fields of green, dotted with colours of all kinds. Though she had seen many colonies, planets, galaxies—there was something about this… _Earth_ that felt so new and _unique_. But, her marvelling was brought to a screeching halt as the mechanical whooshing of the doors alerted her to the presence of another in the room.

“Easy, my love, it is only me.” Crazy Lace sighed, making her way over to her lover, who had begun to fall back into a state of both ease and euphoria, her hands jittering in front of her. The Agate chuckled softly, at the elation of the other, as she drew her into an embrace while releasing an exhalation of relief. “ _My stars… I was so worried when I was notified of a raucous in the cock pit involving a Pearl._ _I was wishing with all of my heart that it would not have been you._ ” Her stone-like expression fell away, revealing the immense worry and despondency that was laced throughout her voice. Lifting Champagne into her arms, she sat and reclined in the chaise, placing the now blushing Pearl onto her lap, her legs on either side.

“M-My apologies…My Aga—”

“ _Champagne. It is just you and I in here._ ”

She nodded slowly, nervously biting her lip. “ _M-My apologies Lacey… I..I promise you I did not do anything wrong. I-I complied l-like a g-good Pearl a-and—_ ” Her words were cut short as her lips became occupied with a passionate kiss, all of Crazy Lace’s worries being poured into the moment. It felt cathartic, being embraced like this, and the fear that had pent up inside of Champagne released itself in droves, flowing from her eyes as tears. She clutched at Crazy Lace’s top, as if for dear life, pulling the gem in closer, prompting the other to wrap her arms around her petite body, cradling her into her chest. As she drew back from the kiss, the Pearl shuddered with anxiety, and her lover’s strong arms provided solace, tightening around her.

“ _Oh Champagne...Shh I know, you did everything just right._ ” The Agate assured her, cupping her cheeks gently, pressing her lush lips to the Pearl’s temple. “ _You may not be able to change what others think or do in a world like this, but you,_ ” Crazy Lace offered up the brightest of smiles as she tilted Champagne’s head up by the chin, “ _You are a Pearl like no other. You are strong, intelligent, and you have your wits about you. You will succeed, my love. No matter how bleak it may seem, someone as resilient as you will **always** come out on top._ ” A vibrant golden blush overtook the gem’s body, resulting in her skin lighting up with the familiar luminescent freckles all over her body, especially prominent in her face.

“ _Y-You truly believe that, love?_ ” She murmured, her eyes widened.

“ _Yes. I do._ ”

Champagne’s eyes began to tear up again, though the tears did not make it far as Crazy Lace lovingly wiped them away. “ _I love you, Lacey._ ” The Pearl’s words were ever susurrant as hands found their way on either side of her lover’s face, just before Crazy Lace’s lips were met with a loving kiss.

“ _And I love you. I always will._ ”

The two stayed there for a moment, just relishing the serenity of each other’s presence, the precious Pearl resting her forehead against the forehead of her darling Agate. Crazy Lace held Champagne close, stroking her hands softly, until the notice came over the speakers once more, notifying all passengers that they had arrived at their destination. With a little sigh, not one of displeasure, but simply relief, Crazy Lace cupped Champagne’s cheek and kissed the other one, prompting the gem to blush again, this time wearing a brilliant smile.

“Are you excited to go and see this colony?” The Agate chuckled lowly.

Enthusiastically, Champagne nodded. “I know I will not be able to venture on my own but, it does not mean I will miss out on anything new!” Suddenly, a bout of shyness and apprehensiveness plagued the gem, as she began to nervously chew on her bottom lip. “ _I-If you had the time l-later on…a-after your meeting with y-your counsel…W-Would you like to e-explore this land t-together?_ _V-Visit the other locations of this colony?_ ”

Slowly, the laughter began to build, growing in the larger gem’s belly before it rose up and out, filling the room. Holding the Pearl carefully, Crazy Lace rose up from her seat, and twirled around several times, bellowing happily all the while, until she set her lover down to stand and peppered her purely golden face with kisses and even a raspberry or two on her cheek. It became immensely difficult for Champagne retain any form of composure, for the elation of the moment was far too contagious.

“Champagne, my sweet? The moment I am available, _perhaps during the covert nature of night_ , we could surely tour the colony. From what I have already seen and learned, there is plenty an interesting thing for gems to see. We could visit the Sea Spire, the Sky Coliseum, or the wonders of a land where there are buildings in the form of a pyramid,” At this point, the Agate was just rambling with eagerness. “Any place you would like to venture to, we will go.”

The couple approached the doors of the room, still giggling and grinning from ear to ear, though quickly they tried to conceal their true colors as the harsh reality of the world around them was a sliver of metal away. Just before the doors opened, Crazy Lace stole a quick kiss, accompanied with a longing and love-filled look. She nuzzled Champagne’s head, before lowering her voice to a sultry and tender whisper.

“ _Until the end of time, from galaxy to galaxy, any place you are, I will **always** be there by your side._ ”

With that promise, the two stepped out into the hall, Crazy Lace Agate and her lovely Champagne Pearl following close behind. The world that was just beyond this ship was awaiting them. And Champagne was more than ready to see it.


	2. Companionship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champagne, during her tour of the planet Earth, comes to find friendship in unfamiliar places.

It had been several hours, the sun of this… _Earth_ …letting the quiet Pearl that a great amount of time had elapsed on this planet. It certainly was intriguing watching the sun descend over the horizon of the planet so…so quickly. The colony that Champagne had been on previously had two suns that took nearly three times as long to resign to allow dusk to settle across the land. She longingly stared out of the nearest window, marvelling at the glittering water, being kissed by the last few rays of sunlight.

“ _I want to see it._ ”

“ _What are you talking about?_ ”

The gem’s attention was abruptly brought back into focus of the area around her, allowing her to remember the other Pearl standing right next to her. A Pink Pearl. Champagne had already encountered many of them, but this one was different. She _looked_ different. And then she remembered just exactly _where_ she was at the moment.

“ _Y-You’re Pink D-Diamond’s Pearl…Are you not?_ ” She stammered, eyeing the gem in wonder.

_You silly gem, of course she is, we are in Pink Diamond’s chamber! Lacey is meeting with the Diamond herself!_

Despite the feeling of embarrassment she felt, Champagne felt a minor ounce of relief at the kindness of Pink Pearl. The rose-coloured gem nodded politely, an unassuming smile on her face. “ _I am, and you must belong to that lovely Crazy Lace Agate, 8-B-N, correct?_ ”

At the mere mention of her lover, a blush began to spread on the other Pearl’s cheek. “ _Y-Yes…She is my handler._ ” She murmured, nervously chewing on her lip. Eyes. Eyes were all she could feel on her. Though, these were not harsh and filled with spite, but they were warm and filled with happiness. Pink shifted a tad closer to Champagne and leaned close to her ear, cupping it carefully.

“ _There is more to you two than meets the eye, is that not true~?_ ” She whispered, a playful lilt to her tone. The golden spray begun to spread to other places of Champagne’s body, causing her to light up with those ever luminescent freckles of hers.

“ _I-I…W-Well—_ ”

Before she was allowed to bumble her response, the attention of Pink and Champagne became quickly diverted as the velour tone of Pink Diamond began to fill the room. “Pearl, take this Agate’s Pearl with you elsewhere. There are private matters to discuss.” Both servants saluted and bowed at the waist, replying with their phrase of parting, before Pink motioned towards a door near the rear of the room. She escorted the timid gem, who cast one last glance towards her lover before disappearing around the corner, out through the doors. In the calm of the hallway, Pink released a small chuckle, before elbowing Champagne in her side.

“ _You know, I saw that look you were giving to Crazy Lace._ ” She prodded, a smug grin on her lips. Champagne released a hearty sigh before clapping her hands over her face, trying to hide the blush that was already too prominent on her body.

“ _I-I know n-not of wh-what you—_ ”

“ _Champagne, do not worry… You can tell me the truth._ ” Pink carefully removed the other Pearl’s hands from her face, before holding them gently in her own dainty palms. She offered Champagne a bright, reassuring smile, accompanied by the sweetest of chuckles. “Come with me, these are my quarters!” She spoke with a little more conviction, whirling the Pearl around as she led her into her private space. “Do not be shy, you can tell me all about it. I promise, you are safe here.”

Had she not been preoccupied being amazed by the room of her current…acquaintance? _Perhaps._ Though, there was still an expected sense of apprehension within the gem as she looked around, noting the simplistic luxury that this Pearl was permitted to have. Again, there were more openings here in this colony, unlike the mostly closed and sealed off living spaces back home in White Diamond’s colony, and so Champagne was provided a glimpse of the many adventures and intriguing experiences awaiting the Pearl out in this place called Earth. Pink, meanwhile, found herself a seat amongst an arrangement of lush pillows and bedding.

“Champagne, dear? Come and sit with me, I would love to hear more~” She beckoned, patting an opening next to her. Timidly, Champagne took a few steps closer, her fingers knotting over each other.

“A-Are you s-sure this is a-alright? I…The last thing I would w-want is for M-My Agate to become endangered by c-carelessness—” She stammered, trembling slightly. Pink, however, nodded reassuringly, even getting to her feet and kindly taking the hand of her companion.

“ _Believe me…I very well understand the fears that you have, for I have seen and known them well,_ ” Pink’s voice was soft and still very sure in its nature. “ _Still, you will find that Pink Diamond and her colony is not like every other one out there. You must give us the opportunity to prove right or wrong._ ”

It was with those words that Champagne’s defenses seemed to falter, the gem slightly swaying back and forth, mulling and musing over the offer of confidentiality but more than that, the possibility of _change_. And it wasn’t as if Pink _didn’t_ pose a viable point; it _would_ be unfair to write off the gem as something that she wasn’t without giving her a fair chance. The Pearl could admit, she didn’t really favor when others would write her off as merely a useless servant…well, a _pearl._ Ever slowly, she took a seat right next to Pink, even taking one of the gem’s hands between both of her own, a delicate smile on her lips.

“ _C-Crazy Lace… Lacey… She is nothing like other Agates… She is nothing like other gems._ ”

 

Perhaps it had been a longer time than the Pearl had thought; the colours of the world around her seemed to say as much. Bright oranges, vivacious crimson, glittering purples, and streaks of rose danced across the evening sky, as the sun quickly descended behind tall… _triangular_ buildings. Time really did flow quickly on this planet, Champagne hadn’t even realized that according to this planet’s flow of time she and Pink had been conversing for well over seven hours. Topics ranging from wars to wardrobes—it was just simple banter but it felt so relieving to be able to _be._ At this point there were no inhibitions to be had, Pink laying casually across Champagne’s lap giggling and rambling the time away.

“So, Crazy Lace is your eighth handler now… Wow… Seven times you have been passed off?” Pink gasped, glancing up at the other Pearl. Champagne leaned back, propping herself up on her hands.

“Not…exactly. Some of my former handlers, at least three of them, were shattered. It has been so long since, I am not even certain what they did to deserve such a fate.”

“Do you miss them?”

“Oh stars **no.** They were **horrible handlers**. One of them, an _Aquamarine—_ ”

“Ohhhh _you need not speak further on that. **All** Aquamarines are insufferable bitches._ ”

“ _That is why I got her shattered._ ”

Ever slowly, the rose-coloured gem pushed herself into an upright position, complete and utter awe written all over her face. “ _You could not have done something such as that…You are a Pearl after all…_ ” She mumbled, shaking her head in disbelief. Somewhat of a grimace—though, it appeared to resemble a twisted grin—trickled its way onto Champagne’s lips as she nodded her head in response.

“Sure I could not have done it _myself_. But who said _I_ was the one who got the job done. Framing a gem is not as difficult of a task as it may seem~” A dark but pleasure-filled chuckle escaped the delicate gem’s lips as if instead of reliving the glorious memory she was there all over again. Pink cupped Champagne’s cheeks, looking her friend dead on, pale rose eyes focusing on soft golden ones.

“ _You are levels of cunning I aspire to be_.” Pink replied, her voice much more solemn than before. For a moment longer, they stared at each other, until bursting into spontaneous laughter, falling onto each other as each chortle and guffaw bubbled up inside of them. It wasn’t much longer though until their fun was cut short, the sound of a chime and a door opening pulling them quickly into a state of silence. Another Pearl had wandered into the room, brushing aside her bangs before she spoke.

“Pink Diamond has requested that you return to her quarters along with the pearl that belongs to the Agate in there with her. Their conference has ended.” Just as quickly as she had entered, the Pearl left Pink and Champagne to their own devices once more. The two exchanged a few glances before standing to their feet and approaching the door that the other gem had just left through.

“It appears to be that our fun has come to an end.” Pink sighed, offering her new friend a darling smile. Champagne eagerly returned the favour, even giving the other gem a tight hug.

“Surely this will not be the last time that we are able to meet, will it?” Champagne wondered, tilting her head with a sense of innocent curiosity. The other gem shook her head delicately, an apologetic but caring grin on her lips as she lead the other out through the doors and back towards the throne room that they had abandoned so long ago.

“ _As long as you are here at this colony?_ ” Pink chuckled quietly, “ _You can count on us seeing more of each other. I promise._ _You are my new friend!_ ”

The lilt of excitement in Pink’s voice was warming to Champagne’s soul, filling her with a new kind of hope. A hope that assured her that her time in this foreign land might not be as laden with horrors as she had once thought. While sure, she had the help of her dearest Crazy Lace, even she could only do so much without there being serious repercussions to face. But at least, the Pearl could know for certain; she had solace in Pink Pearl. As the pair re-entered the throne room, they saluted respectfully their Sovereign Diamond and went their separate ways, Pink taking her place by her Diamond’s side, Champagne taking her place behind her Agate.

“That will be all.”

Once again, Champagne saluted, this time in tandem with her handler, before briskly making her way over to the exit and opening the doors for her Agate, even gesturing for the gem to follow through the door. However, just before the Pearl followed behind her handler, she sent one last glance Pink’s way, a foolish and playful smirk tugging at her lips. A smirk, that Pink was more than happy to return, a coy wink tacked onto it.

“So. I take it that you two enjoyed your time together.”

The question—no, that was an affirmed statement, no room for unsureness there—jolted Champagne back into the reality of the moment. Lithe footfalls followed up the strident clicking of heels, until the delicate Pearl was merely inches from the Agate. Enthusiastically, Champagne nodded, glancing around cautiously before she gave response.

“ _Pink is a lot more amiable than I had first expected, Lacey!_ ” She whispered, the wonderment still present in her tone. “ _In fact, next to you, she is one of the nicest and sweetest gems I have interacted with to date and—Oh pardon my rambling, how was your meeting my love?_ ”

Crazy Lace managed a stifled chuckle as she tread along, briefly looking back to Pearl in her wake. “Champagne, you know that there is nothing wrong with talking about yourself. It is no crime to do so. But if you insist,” The Agate sighed, “All I did was receive my directives. It was neither an exciting nor boring encounter, though I have to say that Pink Diamond is certainly nothing like our Diamond… She is rather… _quirky._ ”

“ _What do you mean by quirky, my Agate?_ ” Champagne chimed in. Crazy Lace kept up her walking, but paused in speech, stroking her chin as she searched for words. It certainly wasn’t a simple task to talk of someone else’s Diamond in any form other than praise or adoration without running the risk of being perceived as an enemy of their ruling or just an ignorant et cetera.

“Well… I mean…” She came to a stop, leaning up against the nearby wall. “She is far less stoic and distant, very enthusiastic, tender, almost—as some humans in this land would refer to as—‘motherly’ whatever that would mean. She holds a very deep investment in the lives of her subjects, even more in the lives of her humans, being generous enough to give them a new safe home while her colony expands. It is just…odd. I am sure you know, she is the youngest of the Diamond Authority.”

“ _The youngest of the Authority?_ _That would be reasonable as this is her first colony. Not only that but she seemed to emerge and have her being only in the last two millennia…”_

“Exactly. Nevertheless, whether she behaves like the other members of the Authority or not, we must adhere to her orders.” Crazy Lace gave up a strained sigh, before bending to give her precious Pearl a sweet kiss to her lips. “Do you know where we currently are, my sweet?” She queried, leading the gem along again. Champagne bit her lip, mulling over some possibilities until she came to a conclusion, resulting in her shaking her head. No, she had no worldly clue where they were other than the obvious.

“ _We are at Pink Diamond’s colony._ ” She murmured timidly, her face flushing with embarrassment. Her lover snorted as laughter took over, only causing the Pearl’s skin to grow darker with its golden shimmer.

“Yes, but no my love.” She chuckled, drawing closer to the end of a corridor. Without a cue, Champagne sped ahead, opening the door, revealing the sun kissed landscape of the foreign place ahead of them. The sand kicked and swirled as a warm desert breeze blew by, even sweeping up wisps of the Pearl’s hair. The broad green leaves of some trees bent and danced in the wind and ripples rolled gently across calm river waters. The Pearl couldn’t contain her sense of wonder, stepping out from the cool metallic halls and venturing out into the smothering heat, eyes darting about soaking in more still of her surroundings. The fading beams of sunlight travelled across the river, making it appear as if it sparkled and twinkled adding even more other-worldly beauty to the exotic blooming flowers lining its banks. “Champagne, welcome to Egypt.”

Were it not for the nearby aristocratic gems, Champagne would have dashed head first into the oasis, losing herself in the atmosphere around her. Instead, she released what sounded more like an ungodly squawk of exhilaration, as her very being trembled and shuddered with excitement.

“ _E-Egypt_ —” The Pearl breathed, clutching her gem. “… _Egypt._ ”

 

The behavior of these…humans…these _Egyptians…_ It was something to behold. Champagne found herself stopped in her tracks simply gawking at some of these organic beings using other organics to shade fellow humans from the rays of the sun. Some smaller humans ran around seeming to be far less clothed than their taller counterparts, kicking up dust and throwing around bundles of cloths or weeds, while others played with miniaturized versions of themselves, seeming to be almost unbothered by the various gems that were scattered about their homes. Though this could be considered expected since it didn’t appear that the gems were being too hostile. And _that_ was most definitely the strangest thing of all.

As part of the tour and orientation, Champagne and Crazy Lace were not only introduced to fellow gems but to the humans as well. Kunzites, Topazes, Tiger’s Eyes and more were all about the place, whilst the servant Pearl merely stood by in silence while her handler did the speaking. In addition, the pair had become acquainted with many Amethysts and Rose Quartzes, who were confirmed to be joining the ranks of gems that Crazy Lace would be commanding. At some point during interactions and greetings, the Pearl had been given permission to leave and so she did, discreetly slipping away. Alone, she wandered across the dusty roads, both filled with anxiety and bravery, only skittering to hide in fear every now and then. Overall, she had to admit, she was quickly coming to fall in love with this place called Egypt. It didn’t seem like such a bad prospect to be required to call this place home. The humans didn’t seem to be malicious; rather the humans that Champagne had encountered were rather amiable, offering the Pearl entry into their crude brick huts. It was such a stark contrast, to the pristine nature of all the dwellings of Homeworld. Truthfully, by colonizing this planet, they were doing more good than harm, since such an archaic form of living couldn’t possibly be conducive to any wellness of being. Yet, these people—which Champagne had discovered to be the working class of people—were contented with their way of life as well as frightened by the invasion of those of the Pearl’s kind.

It was a sobering thought, knowing that some of these people would never be able to return to the place that they knew to be home. It was even more harrowing seeing those who were still so wary shudder and shake as the delicate Pearl would pass by. It wasn’t normal for anyone to see a simple pearl as anything more than a useless rock. It was even more absurd to then be frightened by one. Every now and then a human or two, typically the smaller ones would say some type of greeting to the Pearl, accompanied by a bright and wide smile. Though she couldn’t understand them—it would certainly take a bit of time to adapt to their language—she would politely reciprocate, bowing politely at her waist. After all her adventuring, the sun had well descended beneath the horizon, giving room for the shimmering moon—strange that this planet only had one moon—that took to the sky, bringing with it hosts upon hosts of stars, pinpricks that lit up the atmosphere.

_Oh… I am certain that Lacey would love to see this with me… Were she not so occupied already. According to this world’s passage of time, she has been busy for many hours now. And I have wandered so far away I… I do not remember where she is…_

“ _Oh dear…_ ” She murmured as she finally came to a stop amongst the brushes, “ _It appears I have gotten lost…_ ” Champagne looked around her, noting that she had wandered a ways away from the city, the faint glow of firelight her only source of civilization. All she was met with were tall green organic life, and a flowing river, seeming to be occupied with some types of aquatic life. Every now and then, she marveled at the creatures who would slowly lurk just barely below the water’s surface, before diving deep again. Nervously, the gem bit her lip, following along the river bank, not exactly sure where it would take her, but it was always recommended that if you wanted to find life, you follow water. And as she followed the banks, occasionally brushing her fingers along the bright beautiful flower blooms, she heard something.

She heard _singing._

The voice was light and airy and yet, very smooth. It was delicate, rather high-pitched…definitely, the person singing had a soprano voice. The voice was young and sweet, sounding innocent in its nature as it moved through the melody, flying high and diving low. Champagne, curiously and cautiously, followed the sound along the shore, creeping as silently as she possibly could. She surveyed the area but couldn’t seem to find the source of the pleasant music, only finding more of the brush in front of her, tickling and stroking her face. Stretching gracefully up onto her toes she took another glance, only seeing a glimpse of something that _wasn’t_ plants and flowers. There were flecks of gold, azure, and crimson and then inky blackness. Whatever it was, it appeared to be the source of the song. By this point, the gem had realized that the language wasn’t anything like her gem, but instead sounded much like the tongue native to this location.

Champagne bit her lip and stroked her chin, shrinking back slightly. If she was going to approach this being, she would have to sound like it at least. Swallowing the many inhibitions plaguing her being, the Pearl stepped closer to this creature and opened her mouth.

“ _H-Hello? Is someone p-present?_ ” She stuttered, feebly, knotting her fingers together. Abruptly, the singing halted. The creature gasped, and leaves and grass rustled as it presumably shifted.

“ _W-W-Who is there? W-What do you want with me?_ ” The voice responded, the rustling intensifying. It sounded just as faint as Champagne’s. It could be that the creature was frightened too.

“ _I…I am Champagne Pearl… I wanted to know what you are._ ” The Pearl replied.

“ _A…A Pearl?_ ” The voice parroted, with what sounded like hope and awe in its voice. “ _May I see you…? Cham…Champagne?_ ”

Champagne hesitated, but the voice… It didn’t sound manipulative or aggressive, no, it sounded inviting and cordial. The gem still fought with herself, however, she resigned to the bravery that was winning out and stepped out from behind the brush, on the edge of the riverbank.

_A human…_ _Such a pretty one too…_

The small human, a girl—she was a girl, Champagne could see that—looked up from the water’s edge the dark hue of her skin causing the moonlight to shimmer off of her skin. Hazel eyes, bright and wide focused onto the gem with intensity, scanning her over. And Champagne was doing the same. My goodness, this child was gorgeous. Her jet black hair was perfectly cut and coiffed into a tidy bob that was seasoned with ornaments, beads of gold, sapphire, and crimson strewn about. A golden band, encrusted with jewels was stretched across her forehead, and ornate silver earrings dangled from her ears, twinkling in the bright moonlight. Actually, she was adorned in jewelry, and didn’t look much like the other children in the city. For one, she looked just a bit older, but not by much. Her overall appearance giving way to the obvious nature of her status in society. Royalty. She simply had to be royalty.

“ _M-My stars… What a sweet little one you are…_ ” Champagne breathed.

“ _So tall…_ ” The girl murmured. “ _And so pretty as well…_ ”

Champagne blushed, shaking her head. “ _Not me my dear… You are such a beautiful little one._ ” The gem replied, smiling warmly. The young girl giggled softly, leaning her head against her arm as she drew her knees up to her chest.

“No, you are a pretty Pearl. A very pretty Pearl.” She shot back, a wide grin on her lips. “You look much gentler than those other deities that are walking around.”

“Deities?” The Pearl repeated, confused. “By that, you must mean my fellow gems.”

The girl now glared up at Champagne with a look of confusion. “I…suppose so.” She reasoned, though clearly not being of full understanding. “What brings you out this far, alone?” The child asked.

“I was exploring your land. It really is a beautiful place. Unfortunately, it appears that I have gotten lost. I do not know where I am any longer. So I decided I would follow this river in hopes of finding civilization again.” The small child nodded slowly along, before she pat the patch of dirt next to her, inviting the gem to join her.

_Two times in one day? Am I really that appealing of a companion?_

Nevertheless she complied, kneeling politely beside the girl. “You are lost here? That is a shame. But, I can be your guide back.” She offered, her voice a gentle hum. Champagne cocked her head slightly, her lips fixing into a slight frown, the longer she looked over this child.

“It is so late for a human like you. Why are you out here all alone? Should you not be home in slumber?”

The girl shook her head and looked longingly up at the stars. “This is my private spot. I come here late at night to look up at the heavens, without the pestering of my servants or my father and mother. They worry over me too much, and sometimes I just enjoy being on my own.” She sighed, wearing a pout.

“I am sure they worry because they treasure you dearly.” Champagne’s rebuttal was delicately delivered, and heartfelt in nature. The girl lifted her head slightly, looking over at the gem. “I know what it is to be treasured dearly by someone. When that is the case, they do what they must to protect you from harm. It is done out of love, dear child.”

For a moment, there was nothing more but the calming sounds of the nearby waters and the mild whispers of the night breeze, the pair sitting there in silence. Champagne’s gaze had now drifted back to the scenery around her, a feeling of serenity washing over her. Then, ever so meekly, the little girl reached to take Champagne’s hand, until she gripped it tighter, causing the gem to look at her with a startled gaze. A blush began to overtake her skin, causing her to light up in gold, much to the child’s amazement. Happily, the girl scooted closer to the gem, her vibrant hazel eyes locking onto the pale gold eyes of the Pearl.

“I have been rude in my interactions with you,” the girl began, her voice slightly apologetic, “I should have introduced myself from before. My name is Akiiki. I am the princess of this land.” Akiiki respectfully nodded her head before she continued. “I often forget the care and luxury I have. It was right of you to remind me of such gifts. You are a wise woman, Champagne.”

The gem was rather speechless. No other being—other than Crazy Lace and perhaps Pink—had spoken in such high esteem of her. It just wasn’t something that was done for a simple pearl, such as herself. It was…moving to say in the least. “Oh no…Dear Princess, I—”

“Please,” the child begged, a pleading smile on her lips, “I would like for you to call me Akiiki. You are my dear Champagne. My mentor and friend. Akiiki is what I want you to call me.”

Champagne buffered but complied. “Akiiki. That… That is a very lovely name. But a mentor _and_ friend? Certainly, you would desire someone better, perhaps more suitable for the job?”

The princess quickly shook her head. “No, I can sense it. You are a good friend. You are wise. Keeping you in my life is a wise decision then!” She exclaimed, eagerly shaking the gem’s hand. “I am happy we met!”

It was clear to Champagne; no matter what she could say, there was no convincing this child, Princess Akiiki, that she shouldn’t be friends with her. The young heir was far too determined and stubborn to believe otherwise. But even in her stubbornness, she was still cute and so precious, eager—excited, even—to have found a friend in the simple Pearl. Two new companions, in only the span of several hours? Champagne was certain that it had something to do with the Earth’s atmosphere. Perhaps it made changes to her gem’s natural balance, making it easy for other beings to become attracted to her. Or, in the case of the organic life of Earth, perhaps it had something to do with the foods they consumed, or maybe the liquids they drank. Was it the water? The Pearl could only sit and wonder, hypotheses whirling about her mind. But it didn’t matter what idea she chose to believe, there was something that the child was enamoured with. Akiiki said it was wisdom, but Champagne couldn’t agree with that. Whatever it was, she wasn’t opposed to it, and so, she turned to the child, wearing her loveliest of smiles.

“Akiiki,” She chirped, firmly shaking the princess’s hand, “I too, am very happy that we met. I will gleefully accept your offer!”

Without a further ado, the young princess pounced onto the gem, hugging her tightly around the waist, flashing her pearly whites up at Champagne as she beamed. The two erupted into laughter, just enjoying each other’s company by the riverbank, the gentle moonbeams shining on them as if the celestial being approved of their newfound love. Sure, Champagne had been hoping to be spending a romantic night with her lover, but she had to admit, finding a new friend—a sweet little love—was just as satisfying.


	3. Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impressions come in all forms. Some good, some bad, some being something different all-together. It's these..."special" impressions that can be harder to hide, as not all of them come as expected. They fester, they grow.
> 
> Until they become permanent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning for those who are reading this book and didn't see this coming at some point: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE EXPLICIT. If this isn't your cup of tea...well really you shouldn't be reading this book as it is a recurring theme. But, if you would prefer to skirt around these more explicit chapters, simply wait until Chapter 4 is posted!
> 
> I'll see you on the other side!

It was well late enough that the sun that had quickly given way to the moon, was peaking over the horizon now. Or at this point, would you call it early? Champagne had long parted from her new friend little Akiiki, and after having gone to her palace, with the child’s directions, she made her way back to the gem colony on the outskirts of the city. The atmosphere shifted so drastically that dread practically hit the gem over her head, before hanging off of her in obscenely large bags. As stealthily as possible she dodged and darted through the area, until her dwelling was in sight. Straightening up both her posture and her expression, Champagne walked the last stretch of road until she reached the door to her Agate’s abode, opened it and slipped in.

But she didn’t get by unnoticed.

“Champagne? Where have you been?”

The question made the Pearl stiffen in her tracks, her hands quickly finding the hem of her skirt to fidget with. This voice didn’t sound as faint and delicate as Akiiki’s. No, this was _her_ voice, _her_ powerful and commanding voice. “ _M-M-My A-Agate…I-I can explain._ ” Champagne timidly replied. “ _I was exploring, since y-you were m-much preoccupied… I-I was given permission…P-Permission to explore. W-Was I not?_ ” Anxiety quickly became crippling and tears didn’t wait to well up in the Pearl’s eyes. “ _I…I am deeply sorry if I-I have b-behaved out of—_ ”

“Champagne.” Again the voice was strong and firm. But, there was something more to it. Something, _loving_. “Look at me my darling.”

The Pearl looked up from her feet, being captured by eyes of crimson. Tenderly, Crazy Lace brushed away Champagne’s tears with her thick thumbs, as she cupped the woman’s soft cheeks. The Agate displayed tears of her own, accompanied by a smile of great relief while she touched her forehead to the Pearl’s own, exhaling deeply. With a weighted chuckle she stroked Champagne’s cheeks and kissed them softly. “ _My heavens, I was so worried something had happened to you. After what happened on the ship and the ruthless nature of some of these humans…_ ” Crazy Lace couldn’t hold back her emotions any longer, releasing choked sobs in between breaths. “ _I do not know what I would do, had I lost you._ ”

Champagne daintily wrapped her arms around Crazy Lace’s waist, but her hands tightly clutched onto the fabric of the gem’s uniform, her body beginning to tremble and shake. “ _M-My Agate…I am—_ ” She abruptly cut herself off and corrected herself, holding onto one of her lover’s hands, stroking the back of it with her thumb. “ _Lacey I…I did not want to w-worry you… I am deeply sorry, my love—_ ” She wept, tears falling faster than before.

Crazy Lace shook her head. “No, love you need not apologize,” She consoled, “You did nothing in error. You were more than allowed to explore. I just… Of course I became worried, more so since I could not voice this feeling to anyone else _and_ avoid suspicion. Where were you?” Crazy Lace chuckled softly, placing a soft kiss to Champagne’s lips, lingering just a bit longer than usual. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

The Pearl sniffled and nodded her head fervently. “I made a new friend, Lacey. She is a young human. The kingdom’s Princess.” The Agate gasped, her face that of someone who was impressed. “She is a sweet child. I had gotten lost and she guided me back here. I…I may have gotten a little bit lost… _again…_ in finding the colony though… But she did give me very good directions to get here. I truly did enjoy my time.” The Pearl gushed. “H-However…” Her voice began to trail off, a golden blush spreading across her face as the words she wanted to say so desperately began racing through her mind.

Crazy Lace raised an eyebrow, a look of intrigue on her face. She picked up Champagne, having the dainty gem wrap her legs around her waist and rest them on her hips, which now brought the pair to eye-level. This only made Champagne’s blush intensify, spreading over her shoulders and chest, light pinpricks appearing all over her now. “ _However…?_ ” Crazy Lace repeated, a suggestive lilt in her tone. The blushing spread more.

“ _H-However… I…I did miss your company… A-And y-you…_ ” The Pearl furiously bit her lip, a soft whimper briefly escaping from between them. “ _Y-You promised we could do something t-tonight. I-I know you offered t-to tour the colony…though we have seen m-most of it already, a-as part of protocol. W-With that in mind I…_ ”

“ _Almost there love, you can tell me~_ ” Crazy Lace purred, coaxing the rest of the Pearl’s thought from her mouth.

Champagne whimpered yet again, burying her face in her lover’s neck. “ _I-I would much r-rather e-engage in…h-having you e-explore m-m-me instead—_ ” She stammered, her words muffled greatly.

“ _Oh my darling…you know I would not have heard that~_ ”

“ _L-Lacey, you have perfect hearing, w-we all do—_ ” Champagne quickly shot back, her face completely flushed and alight with bright freckles.

“ _It is the principle of the matter, my love._ ” Crazy Lace expertly retorted, carefully pulling Champagne’s head out from being hidden in the crook of her neck. The Pearl mewled her protest but, very reluctantly, acquiesced, glancing sideways at her lovely Agate.

“ _I said…T-That I would much r-rather that you e-explore me instead..._ ” She repeated, with an ounce more volume.

_Oh my stars, what in heavens are you thinking Champagne! That was far too inappropriate… F-Far too lewd a—_

“ _My stars, I was waiting for you to ask, I have been wanting your touch all day._ ” Crazy Lace groaned in relief as if she had been delivered from some horrible agony. However, she quickly grinned, running her tongue lasciviously across her teeth. “ _There is no need to be shy, my love. You know I will happily please you at any chance we may have._ ” She purred, hugging her sweet Pearl closer to her body. Delicately, she placed a kiss to Champagne’s lips before tempting her lips lower down, kissing her neck, garnering yet another pitiful whimper of desire. “ _Oh dear… Have you been waiting all this time, being pent up like this?_ ” She cooed, now walking further into their dwelling, slipping behind some curtains to where a bed, lush with pillows and sheets were.

By this point, the whole Pearl was just a shade of gold, her shoulder, chest, and face glowing with her luminescent freckles. She exhaled softly, the moment she touched the soft surface of the sheets and pillows, shyly drawing her hand up to her lips. “ _I…I have been pent up all day, yes… F-From since y-you were on the ship… P-Punishing the—_ ”

“ _Ohhh… You heard that, did you…_ ” Crazy Lace put the rest of the pieces together, an empathetic smile on her lips. “ _Darling…_ ” She cooed, stroking the Pearl’s cheek delicately. “ _Well…I would be remiss not to relieve you~_ ” Crazy Lace’s fingers began to wander, trailing over Champagne’s gem and down to her stomach.

The tender touch only made the warmth that had settled itself deep between Champagne’s legs intensify, the need for attention beginning to amplify. She gasped ever so slightly as fingers danced over her thighs, moving inwards towards the apex, only to ghost over the surface before moving elsewhere. “ _L-Lacey…mmf—_ ” The Pearl moaned quietly, biting hard on her finger. “ _P-Please l-love…_ ” She begged, her doe-like eyes filled with yearning. Hesitantly, she kissed Crazy Lace’s plump lips, being pleasantly surprised as the kiss morphed into something more passionate, the Agate’s tongue piercing her mouth, dancing and twining with the Pearl’s tongue, until the pair pulled away, a string of saliva between them.

“ _How do you want it my love?_ ” Crazy Lace purred, rubbing and kneading her lover’s thigh. Champagne whimpered, averting her gaze in embarrassment, her eyes darting to the side. The warmth grew stronger and as Crazy Lace’s fingers drew closer to her lips only to move away again, the moistness that she already knew was there continued to collect more and more between her thighs.

“ _A-As much as you c-can offer… A-As r-rough as you want…_ ” She stammered, pinpricks of white speckling her body. “ _L-Let me feel you… F-Fill me please—_ ”

“ _It has been too long it seems?_ ”

“ _Y-Yes, M-My Agate…_ ”

“ _Well,_ as _you desire, my darling~_ ” Crazy Lace replied, her voice a seductive rumble. The large gem straddled her little lover, sitting back as she placed her hand to her hip, quietly summoning her whip. Champagne’s breath found itself being quickly taken from her as the Agate pulled it taut, letting it snap in the air. “ _Hands up_ ,” she commanded, with the Pearl silently obeying, “ _You will not touch me or yourself until I see it fit for you to do so. If you really want it, my treasure,_ ” She purred, her voice stern and icy but very salacious, “ _You’ll have to **beg** for it._ ”

Once her hands had been properly secured, Champagne waited patiently for her next order, watching in awe as her lover removed her cape, showing off her strong and well-sculpted arms. She did away with her top, her large, opulent breasts falling free, bouncing tauntingly before the Pearl’s face. Crazy Lace leaned over the Pearl, stroking her cheek tenderly, holding back a slight chuckle as almost like a reflex, Champagne’s lips parted ready to receive the Agate’s nipple in her mouth, prepared to tug and suck on it with fervency. However, Crazy Lace did nothing to appease the Pearl, pulling back quickly, whilst pulling and tearing away at Champagne’s leotard, causing it to simply disappear in sparkles, revealing the soft and smooth torso and abdomen of her lover.

“ _As always, my Pearl,_ ” Crazy Lace breathed, wonder in her tone, “ _A true vision of beauty… You are ever enchanting, my pet~_ ” The gem ran her fingers down the other woman’s side, the intensity of the pressure growing more and more, until she simply dragged her nails down, leaving marks behind. Champagne mewled, squirming in her restraints, her body merely a toy for pleasure now. Another sound of pleasure, this one just a mite louder escaped from her lips, as Crazy Lace’s mouth took to her gem, her soft lips kissing the stone, sending pulses and tingles throughout the Pearl’s body.

“ _P-Ple…P-Please…_ ” Champagne pleaded, tugging on her restraints, “ _I-I beg of y-you…Th-This heat is agony_ —”

Crazy Lace raised a brow slightly, curious to see just how desperate her Pearl truly was. With her lips now exposed, ripe for the touching, the Agate ever so lightly ran her index finger between them, marvelling at how reactive her lover was—Champagne’s hips twitched up violently, forcing the finger into her entrance—and circled it slowly before pulling it back out, yet again nearly speechless, watching the trail of fluid that trickled down her finger. “ _You’ve been hiding this all day…_? _But how_?”

Champagne’s face flushed gold. “ _F-Frequent changes of garb… Much time was spent drying myself._ ” She blushed more, eyeing Crazy Lace carefully. “ _B-But with every touch, I-I found m-myself more aroused—_ ”

A salacious smirk took to Crazy Lace’s lips, the grin baring her sharp teeth. Slowly, as if in demonstration to her little submissive, the Agate let her tongue dance over the fluid-soaked finger, lapping up the juices to eventually be collected into her mouth. She spoke no more, settling herself between Champagne’s legs, either thigh firmly gripped in her hands. Again, she took her tongue, running it along the inside of the Pearls thigh, tracing it over to the apex, her mouth becoming fixated there, her tongue slipping past her vulva and into her completely, laving over her walls. She flicked her tongue deep inside, before now giving her fervent attention to Champagne’s clit, purring against it, the vibrations reverberating deep into the Pearl’s body.

All the while, Champagne found it harder and harder to keep quiet; her body jerking to the attentiveness of her lover, the gem—slack-jawed—allowing whimpers and moans to freely leave her lips, her voice reaching a higher pitch with every little flick and suck. Her ears twitched to the sounds she heard—the purring, the moaning, the _sloppiness_ of it all—it was all so thrilling and arousing to her, only making the warmth in her core double in abundance. Just as she started to buck her hips, the touch ceased, and shortly after the parting, the shock came, the electricity pulsing through every fibre of her form. Champagne released a shriek of immense surprise, her eyes growing wide, her body convulsing before it settled back into the bed.

“ _Oh my pet…Impatience doesn’t suit you~_ ” The Agate chided, her crimson eyes hooded and dark. Her voice a sultry rumble, she drew close to her Pearl’s ear, biting it and tugging it before she spoke yet again. “ _You like that, don’t you~_ ”

Champagne managed a breathy “yes” in response, before another shock was administered, the spasms starting up yet again, even louder exclamations of indulgence escaping her mouth this time round. Her body arched up towards the other gem and happily, her lover took to her chest, sucking fervently on an exposed nipple, tugging it between her teeth, just before she flicked her tongue over it. Each movement over her breasts and her ever sensitive nipples caused not only the heat to intensify, but the moistness between her thighs increased as well, now becoming a steady stream trickling from between her lips. Hands were of no use to Champagne, rendering the gem to simply her pleas for satisfaction. Amidst the cries of ecstasy and whimpers of desperation, she gasped out her request. “ _M-More! Pl-Please mmmmooree!!!_ ”

Crazy Lace—her mouth already preoccupied—leant her gaze to her lover, her eyes shining with a lustful glimmer. She allowed her hand to wander back down the Pearl’s body, her nails digging into her flesh as they descended until they settled betwixt her thighs. The Agate’s fingers pressed and palpated the area, fluids trickling and soaking the fingers that trailed over the Pearl’s lips. Without another moment’s pause, Crazy plunged her middle finger into Champagne, the delicate gem throwing her head back as she released a shamelessly loud cry, feeling her walls instinctively clench around the thick object within her. Champagne tugged at her restraints, bracing herself with the whip, only able to watch as her body seemed to take control, her hips bucking into her lover’s palm, pushing her deeper inside. Steadily, Crazy Lace thrust her finger inside Champagne, prodding at and stroking her walls, hissing against the gem’s skin each time she pulled back, the petite Pearl’s walls gripping her tighter. Champagne fumbled, pressing hasty and weak kisses to Crazy Lace’s forehead and hair, until the Agate took it as her cue, passionately kissing her dearest submissive, her tongue tangling and twining with her lover’s, only for their lips to part, a string of saliva between them.

“ _F-Fuck…_ ” the Agate hissed, tempting a second finger between Champagne’s lips. Champagne unceremoniously exclaimed, tugging yet again at her hold. She could feel herself stretching wider, even as she clenched in opposition. However, this didn’t stop her lover, who quickly found herself two fingers deep inside of Champagne, twisting and turning her fingers inside, the sweet sounds filling the Agate’s ears with each movement. As strong as her whip was, it could no longer hold the Pearl back, as she pulled her hands with such force she tore it off, her hands—now freed—immediately finding their way around Crazy Lace’s neck in a fearsome grip. The heat burning in her groin was growing at a rapid rate; something was coming. Champagne bucked wildly into Crazy Lace’s palm, the Agate surprised—fascinated, even—focused as hard as she could trying to maintain the pace, but ecstasy spoke louder than order now; there was no use in trying to fight what was inevitable.

“ _L-Lacey! Lacey! I-I I!_ ” Champagne heaved, her movements now in a sense of frenzy, as she fought to reach this peak. Crazy Lace purred her response, putting pressure onto the Pearl’s clit, rubbing it harder beneath her thumb, as her teeth took to the gem’s neck, her sharp fangs sinking into her skin. It seemed as if that, coupled with all the other attention was more than enough for Champagne to reach her climax as she tightened before releasing a nearly deafening wail of euphoria and garbled bliss, her dainty hands clutching and clawing at her lover’s back, leaving scratches and scarring in her wake as she rode out the orgasm, her hips still rocking and rolling into her lover, continuing to plunge her thick and strong fingers into her again and again, as she squirted and sputtered seemingly endless amounts of fluid, effectively soaking the sheets and her lover.

“ _Th-That’s it my darling… Just like that treasure~_ ” Crazy Lace panted, now slowing her movements to a stop, simply letting Champagne do as she pleased until the spasms ceased and the convulsions ended, the small Pearl seeming to find a state of rest in the sheets, though her walls still clenched and twitched around the Agate’s stagnant fingers, every so often, a little bit of wetness dribbling from her core.

“ _L-Laceeeyyy…_ ” Champagne mewled, somewhat releasing her hold on her gem, her arms barely clinging to her neck. “ _I-I aaammm sss-sssorryy—_ ”

The Agate promptly shook her head, purring contently as she nuzzled her lover’s head, an endearing smile gracing her lips. “ _Shh…we can clean up once we are done here. But I sense…You desire something more, yes~_?” Tenderly she stroked the Pearl’s golden cheeks, simply admiring the unreal beauty laying before her in the afterglow. Bashfully, the gem nodded her response, a pitiful whimper escaping her lips. “ _Well…since you chose not to stay restrained like a good little pearl,_ ” She rasped, leaning back, letting down her locks of golden auburn hair, “ _You’ll have to pleasure me to atone for your misbehaviour._ ”

“ _Wh-What s-shall I do for you, MMMyyy A-Agate?_ ”

Crazy Lace offered up a resounding bellow of laughter, but it wasn’t light and humorous in nature—no, it was something far different. Carnal, fiery, _licentious_. She stood to her feet, topless and smug, her gaze the only instruction to Champagne. The Pearl could only flush a deep shade of gold—causing her luminescent freckles to practically make her glow at this point—as she now became aware of the notable bulge between the Agate’s thighs. Champagne clambered to her knees before her mistress, bracing herself against her thick, muscular thighs. As if asking for permission, just one last time, the delicate Pearl glanced up, her doe-like eyes wide and curious. With a short nod as her affirmation, Champagne pressed her face into Crazy Lace’s crotch, absorbing and relishing in her lovers scent. Already, she could taste the wetness created by their earlier session even through her Agate’s clothing, the moisture touching her tongue. Earnestly, she slurped and lapped up the juices, running her tongue over and along the prominent mound, her eyes closed to the world around her, but her ears opened wide, drinking in every gasp and whisper of pleasure and every moan and plea for more.

She was coaxed on, Crazy Lace’s hands firmly gripped in her hair, pulling her in even closer, her lush lips pressed against her mouth. Champagne’s hands reached as far they could, kneading and massaging thick thighs, around to her ass, squeezing it firmly, garnering a startled yelp from the larger gem. “ _Ch-Champagne—_ ”

“ _Mmffhh…_ ”

The Pearl was far too preoccupied to respond, having now torn away the fabric covering the Agate’s vulva, now exposing her swollen lips and erect clit to the salacious devices of her submissive. Her tongue deftly flicked and passed over Crazy Lace’s lips, already laced with arousal. The Pearl wrapped her lips around the Agate’s clit, sucking on it ardently, humming and purring against it, the warmth of her mouth and the vibrations of her voice egging her mistress on, causing her fierce grip in her hair to tighten as she began to move her hips, bucking them at a uniform pace, aiding Champagne in her efforts, her head bobbing in sync.

“ _FFuck… Champagne! Champagne! Champaaggneee!_ ”

Crazy Lace’s voice hitched higher with each thrust until finally, release came and came quickly, the gem clutching her lover closer still, shaking and trembling. The suddenness of the climax caused Champagne to release a garbled shriek as rivers of cum leaked and poured down her face, running over her cheeks and trickling down her neck, that delicious liquid filling her mouth and dancing its way down her throat. “ _My stars, that was probably your fastest climax yet~_ ” The Pearl teased, leaning back to look up at the Agate, a taunting grin gracing her face. Crazy Lace looked away, a burgundy blush on her cheeks, though her expression was nothing of embarrassment.

“ _You should not be…ssurprised,_ ” She slurred, brushing matted and drenched hair from Champagne’s face. “ _You know you are a remarkable subservient…_ ”

“ _A remarkable subservient,_ ” Champagne repeated seductively, her hands shifting to new positions, her right hand ghosting over the surface of her Agate’s organ, still swollen with the promises of yet more pleasure to be released, “ _Who still has yet more to receive from you, My Agate~_ _I need you to fill me…_ ” She hummed, though it sounded far closer to a moan, as she ran her tongue over the tip of Crazy Lace’s clit, circling it, the delectable taste of her lover lingering on her tongue. Her hand that had been kneading and squeezing the Agate’s plump and toned ass had now made its way between her thighs, her slim and soft fingers brushing and teasing at her lover’s lips, prompting the slight erection to fully evolve to its previous firmness. Eyeing her work with satisfaction, Champagne drew back, making her way back over to the bed on all fours, swaying her hips, beckoning her mistress over.

“ _Certainly, there is plenty more I have for you,_ ” Crazy Lace rasped, gripping her Pearl by the hips, pressing herself up against her backside, Champagne releasing a titter in surprise, feeling the bulge nudging its way between her lips, “ _I just hope you are able to take it all._ ”

“ _Hmph, Lacey~_ ” Champagne sang, glancing coyly over her shoulder, moments before her upper body was pressed deep into the sheets, “ _You know I am not a wasteful pearl…_ ”

“ _You better not be._ ”

The Pearl offered up a delicate moan, feeling the warmth of her Agate push against her engorged lips that seemed to be oh so inviting to the large gem. It was slow and tender; the sultry, steady panting and purring of her lover echoing deep into Champagne’s ears, her normally chilly hands becoming submerged in the sweltering heat of her lover’s hands as they became tangled in an intimate embrace. As often as this would be the case with these two, and as much as she knew what next would befall her, Champagne remained unable to stifle the innate desire to blurt out in surprise. However, there wasn’t much voice to give.

The Agate prodded, deeper and deeper into her partner’s core, growing, expanding, and pulsing as walls seemed to fight back, gripping, clutching, and pressing down onto her throbbing organ. Nails dug into fabric, effectively shredding them to nothing as strained exclamations dribbled out from the little Pearl’s mouth. Her form never seemed to remember her partner’s size whenever this would happen, with the gem’s body snapping back to itself in mere seconds. While the tight fit was no problem for either of them—Crazy Lace especially, as the tightness of her lover was always an enjoyable sensation—Champagne could easily admit it did hurt… _but only a little._ The moment she knew that she had taken all of Crazy Lace in, the dainty submissive didn’t even pause for a moment, raising her hips slowly before slamming back down to base, a satisfying squelch reaching her ears before she repeated the action, this time her mistress working with her, thrusting in sync.

They moved in harmony, their moans of ecstasy intermingling with each other, echoing louder and louder. Crazy Lace’s mouth, though occupied with singing her Pearl’s praises still found itself against Champagne’s skin, her sharp teeth latching onto the skin of her nape and shoulders, leaving darkened marks and bruises in their wake. With each thrust growing faster and more intense, self-control slowly became less of a factor, the two moving in a quickened frenzy, anticipation building with each passing second. Champagne cried out, clawing wildly at the sheets, her nearing climax causing her walls to tighten vigorously, making each thrust even _more_ powerful and potent, and leaving Crazy Lace a panting and rasping mess, pounding into her lover.

“FFFuuck! LLace- L-Lacey I-I!”

“Champagne! Champagne! FFFuck!!!”

Release came vehemently for the both of them, exploding and rushing deep into the Pearl, filling her with a stinging heat, while coolness spurted and sprayed against the Agate’s thighs, even as their pace slowed to a calm hush. Crazy Lace lay atop Champagne, panting and heaving, riding out the final moments of her climax, occasionally moaning her lover’s precious name, the aforementioned finally able to vocalize more than choked shrieks, murmuring sweet nothings into the sheets. With a sigh of satisfaction, Crazy Lace pulled out, gently however, upon hearing the muffled hiss from her lover. She began to dot the Pearl’s shoulders and neck with soft, delicate kisses, her strong hands kneading and massaging her sides.

“ _LLLacey…_?” Champagne said, her voice merely a whisper.

“ _I know my sweet._ _I shall take care of this._ ” Crazy lace tenderly replied, cautiously rolling the other gem on to her back, laying her against the pillows. She paused, her brow raising in what could be seen as amazement as she beheld the fruits of her labour, or at least, the remnants of it trickling from between Champagne’s legs.

“ _Admiring your handiwork~?_ ” Champagne purred, teasing her lips with her own fingers, spreading them open as more cum leaked from between them. Crazy Lace chuckled deeply in her throat as she lay down next to the Pearl, pressing and nuzzling her forehead against the other’s head.

“ _Perhaps~ I am also curious as to whether this will be it for now?_ ” The Agate cracked a deviously brilliant smile as the Pearl glanced up with playful golden eyes, reading like an open book. “ _You certainly are something to marvel, my dearest Champagne~_ ”

“ _…Is that why you chose me?_ ”

The question, though not a foreign one, did come as a shock to the Agate, her head still very much in a daze. She paused a moment, absentmindedly running her fingers along Champagne’s stomach, until with a slight nod she spoke. “ _No. That was not why I had chosen you._ ”

“ _Then what was?_ ”

Champagne, laboriously pushed herself up onto an arm, before flopping on top of Crazy Lace’s body, her head nestled between the gem’s breasts. She reached for the Agate’s hand, her small, slender fingers tracing small circles in her palm. “ _If I was searching for simply a pearl to marvel,_ ” Crazy Lace finally said, placing a soft kiss to Champagne’s head, “ _I could have chosen any pearl. There was something more to you as a pearl, and I could feel it… Somehow._ ”

“ _Somehow?_ ” Champagne repeated the word softly, touching her fingertips to Crazy Lace’s, her eyes aimlessly staring down at their joined hands.

“ _I have had my fair share of pearls. Some who were worthwhile and others who were worthless. And then there is you. You are unique, you do not fall into the typical mold, so to speak. Subservient, perhaps but the true Champagne Pearl thinks for herself. You do not bumble, you are not clueless, you are intelligent, full of wit, and can certainly hold her own when permitted to. I still have to commend you for how you handled that altercation on the ship. Do not think I did not see those spiteful eyes and that sass in your walk, my darling…_ ”

Crazy Lace shifted the both of them, until she sat slumped against a stack of pillows, with Champagne straddling her waist, a hand still in the caring grasp of the other. The Pearl nervously shifted, her breath hitching slightly as the faint tinge of soreness tickled her thighs. “ _You think that highly of me?_ ” She breathed, her eyes widened in wonder.

“ _I have all reason to. Hence why you are my treasure. My dearest, most prized Pearl. A gem like no other._ ” The Agate’s small smile grew into a cozy grin as she drew in closer, a hand affectionately cupping the Pearl’s cheek, still golden and dotted with freckles. “ _A gem that I love with my whole being._ ”

Champagne placed her hand over top Crazy Lace’s, stroking the thick, strong fingers that so delicately held her, beaming with a smile that nearly outdid Crazy Lace’s, and with compassionate eyes that looked on the verge of tears. “ _I love you too Lacey. Truly, I do. Until the end of time._ ”

“ _Until the end of time, my love._ ”

For a moment, the two remained in blissful silence, noting the few rays of sunlight that filtered through the drapes that covered the windows across the room. The rose colour of the drapes caused the light to cast a pinkish glow over the two, illuminating anew in the afterglow. It felt as if, all was right—even if just for that moment—and nothing could take away this serenity. Well…

_Almost nothing._

“ _Lacey~?_ ” The Pearl cooed.

“ _Yes, my love~?_ ” The Agate chuckled.

“ _Are you ready for the next round? You have yet more of me left to fill~_ ”

Crazy Lace’s grin, once tender and wholesome in nature, shifted into something far more salacious and sinister, baring her shimmering white fangs. She ran her thumb across Champagne’s bottom lip, drawing closer still, until their lips met in a deeply passionate kiss, their tongues mingling with one another until they parted, oddly breathless for beings that had no need for oxygen. The precious Pearl leaned into her lover’s touch, her hands already beginning to wander.

“ _Well, with such a hearty invitation, how could I possibly refuse?_ ”


End file.
